Little Stray Cat
by Miss-DNL
Summary: (Ripshipping oneshot) While Akefia is heading home in the rain after running an errand he begins to think about what kind of gift to give his wife Ishizu. Will a abandoned Egyptian Mau kitten solve his problem. Fluff


**This story contains Ripshipping (Thief Bakura x Ishizu) and mentions of Manipulationshipping (Malik x Anzu) and Softshipping (Ryo x Shizuka)**

* * *

**The Stray Cat**

By: DNL

It was a rainy day in Domino city, it being spring it wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Today's downpour was particularly harsh though. It did make things a bit annoying for Akefia Bakura who was heading home to the family estate. He had gone out to gather some food for dinner. Despite the family being wealthy they still preferred to do things themselves rather than being lazy and hiring people. He previously had nothing to do so he went out to stretch his legs a bit while being productive.

The smell of rain was strong in the air as he walked even though he was in the crowded city; it was pretty refreshing to say the least. Though the cold it brought wasn't as welcomed. "It's either cold, wet or suffocating in this crowded place…" He muttered dully to himself, how he missed the open deserts of his homeland. The hot sun of Ra was far more welcomed than this. Then again he missed much about his motherland nowadays, even things he thought he'd never miss. Never during his time did he think he'd miss sand.

He looked at the shopping bags he carried, he grinned, 'Keh-heh, at least the money I snagged off those bottom feeding thugs paid for most of this~. Fools, dared to think they could take me on, me, the Thief King!? Fools deserved the trouncing I gave them!' Akefia chuckled to himself; despite not having to constantly fight for his life anymore he hadn't lost an ounce of skill both in fight and stealing. On the side the thief did what he had always done, steal. Nowadays mostly from the inner city gangs but that still raked in a lot of money. Also it kept his Queen happy who tolerated his stealing having expected him to continue even when they were dating.

Even after a few years of marriage thinking of his wife Ishizu still warmed his heart, something in the past he never expected to happen. Being the King he always did what he could to keep his Queen happy. A task which in itself wasn't rather hard considering she was typically very content with her life. So it was more so a task of keeping her excited and enjoying life. Something he both prided himself in and enjoyed doing.

'Ah, what should I do next? Hmm…I haven't brought her a gift in a while…yes~, it's time to get my Queen a gift.' He smirked as he walked along carrying an umbrella in one hand as well wearing as his favorite red and white stripped long sleeved jacket. Akefia hummed thoughtfully, 'Now…what should I get her? Last time I got her that golden necklace…ah, how it compliments her beauty. Hmm, but no I won't get her jewelry. This time I should get her something she wants…but what? She never asks for much just my company.' The thought a small smile to his face, it was always touching to know that. It caused a content sigh to escape his lips and as he did he heard a faint mewling.

He turned his head, "A cat?" There was no mistaking the distinct mew of a cat, hearing it again he pin pointed the sound to a small kitten that was approaching him. Akefia arched a brow questioningly, 'A kitten?' He looked to his bag, 'Must smell the fish.' The thief scanned around for signs of a litter or its mother, 'I don't see any others, is it abandoned?' Akefia took a close look at the small feline feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over him, "Reminds me of the ones from home…" He muttered to himself.

The kitten mewled again carefully coming closer to the much taller man after not seeing signs of initial hostility from him. Akefia watched the tiny furry thing approach him, 'Looks thorough bred, why it out by itself? Hardly looks old enough to be away from its mother.' He hummed as the tiny creature mewed for food again, blinking he noticed a natural looking nick on the tip of its ear.

Akefia frown and knelt down to it, reaching out his hand to the tiny thing, "Thrown out I see…" The small kitten mewed and sniffed on of his fingers, it nuzzled it before rubbing its body against it. Akefia watched as it teetered trying to keep its balanced before turning around and rubbing up against his hand again. The Thief King's eyes softened slightly, "Rejected for being different…huh?"

'I can't just bring it home…wait….' Akefia blinked remembering something Ishizu said when they were still dating. He grinned, 'or maybe I can~. I do as I please anyway.'

Carefully he picked the tiny kitten up, "Come here." Akefia watched as the small cat squirmed in his hand, "Calm yourself, I mean no harm." He said quietly to the cat, thinking a minute he held the infant cat by the scruff making it naturally relax. To be careful he held it up to his chest as he headed home. Grinning he spoke to the mewling kitten, "I know just who to give you too. My Queen will take excellent care of you. You're lucky to have been found by me~."

xXx

Ishizu sat in the living room of the family estate while she read. She hummed pleasantly despite the rain it was a peaceful day. Mariku hadn't been causing trouble, for one, by antagonizing Malik or her husband Akefia which was always a plus. If anything he had been lulled to sleep by the rain, as it had with Malik. Despite both doing their strongest and most defiant efforts to make themselves completely opposite from each other, which they were in most cases, they still shared strong similarities. Considering Mariku had been created subconsciously by her brother it was a given.

While it was still quiet she decided to read as even when Mariku was behaving the household was very activate. Considering the how many lived in the household it wasn't surprising. There was her and her husband, Malik and his wife Anzu, Mariku, Rishid, and Akefia's adopted brother Ryo, who was soon to be married to Shizuka which would no doubt lead to Jonouchi being given the invitation to move in. Then there were her children Tor named after Akefia's father, Ain named after her mother, and baby Tarik. Further Anzu was currently well into her pregnancy with her brother's child.

Reason being for all them living in one home was being that Malik was used to having his whole family living with him due to growing up with their clan in the catacombs. So when he married Anzu he got the moderately big estate and invited his family to move in. It had been a bit of a surprise to Ishizu and Akefia at the time, but with Akefia wanting the very best for his family and their children loving the idea they ended up moving in. To her surprise the kids love Uncle Mariku mainly do it his strange appearance and more of a surprise he seemed to tolerate them well enough. When Ryo moved in the family seemed to only get closer which made Ishizu very happy. Things were finally going well for all of them and with Shizuka and Jonouchi likely moving in soon it'd only get better. Not to mention Jonouchi will finally be able to get away from his alcoholic father…

Hearing the front door open Ishizu perked, she'd been waiting for her husband to come back the rain he been starting to worry her. Marking her page she put her book down and got up from her chair. Seeing Akefia coming through the door she smiled, "Welcome back Akefia." Ishizu greeted warmly, she blinked seeing him holding something against his chest, "What is it that you have there?"

Akefia put his umbrella away and turned to her a slightly mischievous smirk on his face. He stepped over to her and looked down at his hand showing the wriggling kitten underneath it, though the mewling might have alerted her quicker than showing her.

"A kitten!?" Ishizu exclaimed in surprise this was the last thing she expected Akefia to bring home. She looked down at the pitiful squirming infant it was shivering from being soak and so dirty she couldn't even pin the color if its fur! Carefully she took it from Akefia's hand and stroked its tiny head, "It's all dirty and wet poor thing." She looked to her husband, "Did you find it out on the street?"

"Yeah, found it while heading home. Looks like it had been tossed out." Akefia answered as he put his jacket in the coat closet to dry.

"Poor thing," Ishizu said as she continued to stroke the squirming cat, "People can be cruel for no reason…" She said partly to herself as she petted the kitten.

Akefia hummed to himself, he knew that for a fact but said nothing to it. His wife knew that as well so there was no reason to comment. He smirked to her warmly as he went over to her and rubbed her shoulders while looking over one at the kitten. "I remembered you saying you thinking about getting a cat when we started dating." He nuzzled her jaw line then looked back to the tiny thing, "So I thought you'd like it~."

Ishizu felt her face warm a bit; despite him being the Thief King he was very caring and nearly perfect for her. She looked at him softly giving him a kiss on the cheek before nuzzling his face tenderly, "I'm glad you picked up the poor baby anyway. Yes, I'll keep it." She said warmly to her husband who purred nuzzling her back.

Akefia watched as his wife headed to the kitchen, "I'm going to give it a nice warm bath then I'll find something for it to eat."

"I got some fish, we could give it that." Akefia pointed out motioning to the bag he was holding.

Ishizu nodded, "Yes that sounds good cut some up for me please."

"Of course my Queen~," Akefia said smoothly earning a light giggle from Ishizu. He grinned he'd managed make his Queen happy and proud of him at the same time. 'A job well done~,' He thought as he chuckled while taking the fish out to prepare it.

xXx

Ishizu hummed a tone to herself as she bathed the cat in the warm water. She giggled a little seeing it teeter about through the water as it meows its disapproval of the act. "We're almost done little one, just a little longer." Ishizu cooed as she began washing the shampoo off of its fur. She blinked curiously as the grime was removed from its fur revealing a white almost silvery fur underneath. "Akefia come look at this."

Akefia who was a few counters over stopped cutting up the fish and walked over to her, looking over her shoulder he saw what she wanted to show him, "Would have never guessed it had white fur before…" He muttered to himself finding it a bit ironic he'd brought a white furred cat home.

"Her fur his so beautiful, why would anyone throw a lovely cat like this out?" Ishizu said with a bit of a huff finding such an act deplorable. Taking the still shivering kitten out of the water she began to dry it off.

"Her? It's a girl?" Akefia asked with slight curiosity as he looked at the shape under the towel.

Ishizu nodded, she'd found out while cleaning the kitten, "Yes, I'm thinking of naming her Iah." She said as she lifted the towel off the she cat and began lightly brushing her fur down. Picking her up again she looked at Akefia, "What do you think?"

Her husband pulled her close looking at the bright blue eyed kitten who seemed to be adjusting to their presence at last, "I think it's a fine name my Queen. Now let's feed her." He said as he put the cut up bits of fish meat on a small plate and placed it down on a free counter. Ishizu followed him and placed Iah near the plate. The little kitten sniffed the fish meat before beginning to hungrily scarf it down.

While the cat ate Ishizu stroked its back making the tiny thing arch its back up enjoying the stroking while it at. She smiled softly, "She likes it." Ishizu noted.

"So she does." Akefia replied to her.

When Iah finished her meal Ishizu put down a saucer of mile letting her drink, when she was done Ishizu picked up her new cat and cradled it as she had with her own children, "She'll be a perfect addition to the family Akefia. I'm sure I'll children will love her, though we'll have to make sure they know not to be rough with her." Ishizu said as she petted the sleeping kitten, its fur already almost dry letting her feel the downy texture of her fur.

"I'm sure they will my Queen. We'll introduce her to them after she rests." Akefia said as Ishizu placed the small cat on a soft pillow they put out of the way for her to sleep on. "For now let us go inform the others of her so there are no surprises." He decided getting an agreeing nod from his wife as they left the cat to sleep peacefully on the pillow. A faint purr beginning to rise from its throat as it enjoyed the warmth of its new home.

* * *

**Me and Renagade Rex Sphinx were rping on DA and we ended up giving our OTP ripshipping a cat XD**

**yeah we've also made shipping oc kids (we both own them btw) so Tor, Tarik, Ain, and the mainpulationshipping Teremun are ours, Iah included. **

**hope you enjoyed this fluff story!**

**Please favorite and review~!**


End file.
